Not What You Expect
by NewTimes
Summary: When Bella gets the assignment to work with two prisoners, Alice Whitlock and Edward Cullen, she thinks it's going to be an interesting semester. However, as time goes on, will she find more than she bargained for by taking this class? Will Bella and Edward be able to overcome all the obstacles in their way to find love? And how the hell did Alice find her way to prison?
1. Preface

**A/N: **_I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters._

 **Warning:** _This story will mention criminal activities of several kinds. It will mention drugs, sex, and many other adult themes. Do not read if you do not like any of these topics. Otherwise, happy reading! :)_

* * *

 _Preface_

"Welcome to your last year of college, you must be excited." Professor Molina looks out over the class.

A few of the students let out excited "whoops" and "yeahs".

I lean back in my chair, looking forward to an easy last year of college before finally getting out into the real world. I have so many plans on things I want to do when I get out of college. I am majoring in psychology and sociology. The very dreaded double major. The thing that most college students avoid like the devil. Not me, I've been planning this since I was in high school.

I knew I had to get a master's degree to become the therapist that I ultimately wanted to become. But, I managed to get it set up so that I would only have to spend a year and a half in graduate school, once I was done with my senior year. I was planning on taking the summer off, I wanted to do a lot of travelling this summer. I have been saving up for the most epic trip of a lifetime. But, after that, I would come back to the real world and find a job to work while I finished my master's degree.

Though I was leaning towards working with families in therapy, I had yet to make my final decision. I ended up taking this class to get credits to meet my degree requirements. I thought it was interesting, but I never planned on working with criminals. So, the psychology class that focused on criminals was nothing but a pass time for me.

I refocused on class, trying to connect the dots to know what I had missed while I was busy thinking about my future again.

"You will be required to do two large papers this semester. Both are the same thing, just one paper on two different people. You will be assigned two inmates and you will have to begin by writing them. You have unlimited letters, you can write to them anytime you want. However, you have ten required visits. You can visit no more and no less than ten times during the course of this semester."

What? I think about what I read about this class before I took it. I don't remember hearing anything about this in anything that I had read or heard prior to coming to this class.

"You will be working with one male inmate and one female inmate. The will be housed at different facilities, for obvious reasons. You are allowed to talk to me after class if transportation will be a problem for you. However, since there is help being offered, not having transportation will not be an excuse for a paper not being turned in or for a paper being late." He looks around the class.

"Now, let's talk about what will be included in the paper." He holds up a stack of papers, handing them to the student sitting in the first row. "Take one and pass it. This is the assignment specifications. I am giving them to you on the first day of class so that none of you can say you didn't have enough time to prepare." He looks around the class again.

Once the papers are passed out, the professor pulls out his copy.

"Everyone feeling lucky?" He asks as he flips his copy of the assignment to the last page.

There's some mumbling around the classroom, but it seems the general consensus is that no one is feeling especially lucky today.

"The two inmates that you have been assigned to are on the last page of the packet. It's the luck of the draw for you, I'm afraid. You will be required to sign this sheet," he holds up a sheet with a table drawn on it, "on your way out of the class. You must write down both of the names of the inmates on your list. You shouldn't write down any other information on this sheet."

He begins going over the specifics of the assignment, flipping through the pages. I tune him out once again as I look at the names on the list I was given.

 **Edward Cullen**

 **Alice Whitlock**

The names were printed with two addresses below their names. One address where we would write to them and one address where we would go when we were doing our visits with them.

"Now, remember, it is important that you do not google them before you write them or meet them for the first time." Professor Molina draws my attention back to the front of the classroom. "You don't want to color your vision of them with trash that the media talks before you get to meet them and form your own first impression of them." Professor Molina explains.

I nod, flipping through the pages of the packet, skimming over the requirements that I will have to meet for this assignment.

Class ends shortly after that and I move to the classroom three doors down for my next class. As I'm sitting there, I begin thinking of things that I should address with the two inmates that I'm going to have to talk to.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks so much to everyone who stopped to read this! I just started to get back into writing and I thought I would put this out there and see what people think. Please leave comments, questions, or (helpful) criticism as a review. I look forward to hearing from anyone who has thoughts!_

 _XOXO,_

 _NewTimes_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

I pick up a notebook, flipping to a clear page towards the back. I stare at the paper, unsure of where to begin.

What do you write when you are starting a letter to someone that you've never met, never talked to, never even thought of before now? What do you tell them about yourself? What questions do you ask them about themselves?

These are the questions turning over in my head as I stare at the paper, willing this letter to write itself. What kind of professor gives an assignment of writing an inmate anyway?

As a college senior, with a double major in psychology and sociology, I've done a lot of assignments that I would have never considered myself doing in college. However, in some ways, I think this assignment was one that I was struggling with the most. Though I would often talk to people that I didn't know, I found it nearly impossible to figure out how to write someone who I didn't know. Especially someone who lived a completely different life than I did.

I didn't want to judge this man or woman. I wouldn't judge these people. But, I had never done anything illegal in my life. Things had always been handed to me, for lack of a better word. Though I worked hard to get where I am today, things were clearly very different for me than it was for these two people I would be writing to.

My professor picked people that wanted to be involved in the program, for whatever reason. I had no clue what these inmates were going to get out of their involvement. But, I knew I had to write them. Learn about what they did, why they did it, how they think their lives will be different when they get out. I am supposed to get to know them, really get to know them. Get to know what they were thinking when they did…well, whatever it was that they did.

The professor wanted us to write a paper with our insights into the person, into what they did, and into what we would recommend as a treatment plan for the person before they were released back into the world, what types of things would be good for the individuals as they worked on getting back into society.

I sighed and picked up my pen. Might as well start somewhere.

 _Hello,_

 _My name is Isabella Swan. Most people call be Bella though._

I figure my name is the best place to start. I have so many different questions to ask them, about who they are, what they did, why they did it, what has changed since their prison sentences started, what they want to change about their lives when they get out, and so many more things. But those seem inappropriate for the first letter.

Maybe I should start with information about me and then see what they writes back.

 _I am currently a senior at the University of Washington. I am studying psychology and sociology. I am currently in a class that specifically covers criminology._

I wonder how much I should be talking about my college. I didn't know what kinds of personal information to share with these people.

 _I have a lot of information that I hope to learn from you. However, I don't think this should be a one-way relationship, where you are always sharing things with me but I never share things with you. So, if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask._

I wasn't really sure how much we were supposed to talk about ourselves during this assignment, but it didn't seem fair to have them sharing all kinds of personal information with me when I didn't share anything with them.

 _While completing this assignment, I will be writing you many letters. We have an unlimited number of letters that we can write to each other over the course of the semester. However, there are ten visits that I am required to complete during the semester. I am not allowed to do more visits or less visits during the entirety of the semester. I was thinking we could meet once a week, which would give us both time to figure out what we want to address that week. I will also use this time to write up the information that we cover for the paper that I will be writing._

 _I will be taking notes during our visits; however, if there is something you wish to tell me that you don't want put in the paper for my professor, I encourage you to tell me what information you don't want shared. I would be happy to cover topics that you feel would be helpful for the paper or for me to know. I will come with topics to talk about and specific questions to ask during each visit. However, there will be time for you to talk about anything you may feel necessary during that time as well._

 _Though I have a fairly hectic schedule during the week due to classes and work, I would be happy to meet with you at any time on Saturday that you would like. I was hoping for our first meeting to be in two weeks. According to my professor, the visit is already set up with the facility, All we have to do is decide on a day and time and inform them._

 _I appreciate you taking the time to work with me on this project this semester. I look forward to getting to know you._

 _Best,_

 _Bella Swan_

I sigh and lean back against the back of my chair. Though I didn't really cover anything personal, I was hoping that it would work for the first letter to each of them. The only difference in the letters was the day I asked for a meeting. I asked for a meeting with Alice on Saturday and I asked for a meeting with Edward on Sunday.

I folded the papers and put them in envelopes. I addressed each envelope and put a stamp on the front of the envelope. I slid both of them to the corner of my desk, placing them just over where my bag normally sits so that I would remember to take them out to the post office when I left for class in the morning.

I spent the rest of the week obsessively checking my mail, even on the days I knew would be too soon for someone to have gotten a letter back to me.

The first week of classes passed quickly, with work spread out during the week to help the time pass.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I want to send out a huge thanks to the individuals that reviewed the preface of this story! I am glad you are enjoying it so far, but I know we have a long way to go on this story! I want to thank everyone who is taking time to read the story! Feel free to leave any comments, questions, concerns in a review, I love hearing from you!_

 _Chapter Two is written and is in the process of being reviewed before posting, so hopefully that will be coming to you soon!_

 _XOXO,_

 _NewTimes_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

On Tuesday, I found myself watching the clock while I was at work. The day was passing slower than most days did here. I smiled and Mike, who was busy stocking the shelves close to the front of the store as I worked the register.

He approached me slowly, slapping a package of carabiners against the palm of his hand.

"How has your week been?" He asked when he finally made it to the counter.

"Pretty good, how about yours?" I asked politely, not really wishing to engage in conversation with him.

"It's been okay. But I can think of a way to make it better." Mike winked at me.

I tried to hide the disgust I felt inside by smiling at him instead. Thankfully, a customer walked in the front door at that moment.

"Hi, welcome to Newton's Sporting Goods. Can I help you find something today?" I do my best 'customer service' voice.

"Yes, my boyfriend wants to go camping, but I don't have any equipment…or know anything about it." She walks to the counter quickly, looking around the store.

"I would be glad to help you." Mike says, never taking his eyes off me.

"Umm…actually, if it would be okay, I would really prefer that she help me." The lady looks over at me.

"I would love to." I smile, secretly jumping with joy that this lady was going to get me away from Mike, even for a few minutes.

I spent the next thirty minutes showing her around the camping section and offering advice when she asked questions. I left her on the isle with the sleeping bags when she insisted that she understood and could figure it out from there. I returned to the register at the front of the store, looking at the clock.

 _Almost time to go home,_ I thought to myself. I only had thirty-five minutes left on the shift before I could go home.

The time passed quickly, as I watched the lady pace around the isles before coming up to check out with her new camping equipment. Mike was busy helping another customer, who was looking at the guns when it was time for me to leave. I quickly slipped into the back room, punching a few numbers into the computer there to clock out. I walked out of the back door and directly to my car, looking forward to getting home and putting on my pajamas.

When I pulled into my parking spot at my apartment complex. I remembered that I needed to check my mail before I went into my apartment. I knew that if I tried to wait, I would change into my pajamas and start on school work and then I would never get my mail.

I walked to the office, pulling my jacket tighter around my body as the wind threatened to chill me to the bone.

"How are you, dear?" Ms. Cope smiled from behind the service desk.

"I'm wonderful, how are you?" I smiled back.

"I'm doing well, can't complain." She laughed a little.

"I'm glad to hear it." I headed straight towards the mail boxes to the left side of the small room.

I opened mine, pulling out the few envelopes inside. I flipped through the junk mail and advertisements until I came across a letter addressed to me in unfamiliar handwriting. I looked at the return address.

 _Alice Whitlock._

I smiled to myself and flipped to the last envelope in the stack.

 _Edward Cullen_

I felt my smile widen. I had no clue why I was so excited to hear from people that I didn't even know. Maybe I was happy that they actually took the time to write me back instead of writing off my project and myself.

I hurried away from the office and towards my apartment, excited about the prospect of what they could have written. But also, nervous because they could have told me to screw off.

I slid my key in the front door, pushing it open and turning on the lights. I shut the door and walked straight to my desk. I flopped my mail down on the desk and sat down in the chair.

I pushed all the junk mail to the side, focusing on the two envelopes that were side to side. I decided to open the letter from Alice first, hoping for the best.

I flipped the letter over, sliding my finger into the small opening on the side and ripping the envelope open. I looked at the single piece of paper folded up inside of the envelope. I pulled it out, unfolding it and straightening it out with my hands.

 _Bella,_

 _I don't want to freak you out with the first letter. But, I feel inclined to tell you that we are going to be best friends. I know that probably sounds weird, considering the fact that you don't know me. But, I can just feel things like this, trust me._

 _Anyway, I think meeting this Saturday would be awesome! I was thinking you could come around 1pm? I'm so excited to meet you face to face and get to have some girl time! I have so much to tell you._

 _I don't want to give too much away in the first letter, so forgive me for this being short. I am sure the letters will get longer after the first meeting, but I really want to meet you before I write too much._

 _Can't wait to meet my new best friend!_

 _Alice_

I reread the letter, unsure of what I was looking at. How did someone I never met think that I would be best friends with them? Especially when we were clearly so different. I knew the letter should have put me off, that an inmate was thinking of me becoming so close to her because of a school project. But for some reason, I found myself excited. Almost as if I believed what she was saying. Almost as if she really was going to be my new best friend. I was really excited about her acceptance for this week though, I was ready to get started on the project as soon as possible.

I pulled the letter out from Edward next. The envelope seemed fuller than the envelope that Alice had sent me. Hopefully, this wasn't a long letter telling me to go screw myself. As long as it said anything but that, I would consider myself lucky.

 _Bella,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I imagine you have your hands full being in your last year of college and working. I commend your effort to get yourself to a good place in life._

 _I suppose there is a lot about me that you would like to know. I'm not sure where to start. I don't know how much you already know about me. I'm sure by now you must have googled me and there you would find all kinds of information, some true and some fake._

 _However, I look forward to telling someone the real story. Whether you believe me or not. I think it will be good for me to tell someone. I think meeting Sunday would be wonderful. If it's possible, I would like to meet around 3pm. I don't know what your schedule is like, though I am sure it is more hectic than my schedule in here. So, if you need to change the time to something else, I would definitely understand and would work around whatever you prefer._

 _I don't know how much you want to know before you come to the meeting. But, I figured I would send you some background information, so you had some things to prepare for our meeting on Sunday. Since you said you would come with topics to discuss and specific questions, I thought this would help you prepare some questions. I will give you a brief history and you can choose what you would like to explore during our first meeting._

 _I was seven by the time I was taken from my birth parents. I was placed in foster care and bounced around from home to home until I was fourteen. I never thought that I would get adopted because I was too old, even by the time when I entered foster care. But, at age fourteen, I got myself into some trouble. Of course, this wasn't the first time that I had gotten in trouble over the years. However, this was the first time I found someone who offered some compassion to my position._

 _I ended up in the emergency room. I needed stitches. The doctor there was very thoughtful and very considerate. We talked a lot while he worked, we talked about everything. I don't know what it was about him, but something inside me just told me that I could talk to him. And so I did. I told him about my parents. I told him about foster care. I told him about the people I lived with in the past, the people I lived with at the current time. I told him about my foster siblings. We talked for a long time._

 _By the time he was finished stitching me up, he promised that he would find a way to help me. A month later, I hadn't heard anything more from him or anyone. So, I decided it was best if I forgot the whole thing. It wouldn't be the first time that adults promised me something that they didn't follow through on. But, not even a week later, I was being told to pack my bags because I was getting adopted._

 _I found the doctor and his wife to both be very nice people. They adopted me without a second thought. However, I never really felt like I fit in their lives. So, I continued to be the troubled kid that I always was. They did their best for me. They never gave up on me. To this day, they still haven't given up on me. Even after all these years and after all this trouble._

 _I found my way in here this time by selling drugs. This is no secret. But, there is a lot about this that people don't know. I think it's time that I share that with you. However, I think that is best done in person._

 _I've been in here for three years. I have one year left on my four-year sentence. I am looking forward to meeting someone new for the first time since I came here three years ago._

 _I don't know if this is possible, or allowed. But after you have completed your paper, I would really enjoy reading what you have written about me. However, if that is not allowed, I would not like to push the issue._

 _I look forward to meeting you on Sunday,_

 _Edward_

I took a moment to reread this letter as well. I felt just as good about this meeting as I did about my meeting with Alice. I feel a little better prepared for this meeting though, since I have some background information available to me.

I pulled out my calendar, putting both meetings on the calendar at the times indicated by both Alice and Edward. Tomorrow, I would have to call the facility to officially set up the first meeting. I would also have to gather my thoughts on what I wanted to discuss on the first meeting.

I opened my bag and pulled out my computer, happily opening my school work for the first time all semester. I even enjoyed binging my current Netflix show a little more that night.

* * *

 **A/N:** _A huge thanks to all of you reading! An even bigger thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review. I love to read what you have to say about the story so far!_

 _The next chapter is in the works! Thanks for sticking out the wait for me!_

 _XOXO,_

 _NewTimes_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I shift nervously in my seat. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I briefly wonder if any of my classmates are feeling the same thing. But, this is my first time in a prison. And my first time knowingly meeting with an inmate for any reason.

"Isabella Swan." A short, balding guard calls my name.

I jump out of my seat, walking quickly to him.

"Have you been here before?" He turns away from me, leading me through the gate.

"No, sir." I mumble.

"Okay. Don't give the inmate anything. Don't be too nice. Don't try to look tough, but don't look too innocent either. Don't make any promises to the inmate. Don't touch the inmate. And most importantly, don't ask too many questions." He pushes a door open and I walk in.

The desk sits in the center of the room, I feel like I'm in a movie. But, the fear bubbling up inside my stomach proves to me that this is not a movie. This is important.

I take a seat at the table and wait.

I am pulling out my notebook and pen when I hear the door being pushed open. In that moment, I am suddenly unsure what the proper way to do this is. Do I stand? Do I continue to sit? Do I introduce myself? Do I wait for her to talk?

"Hey, doll, how are you?" A small, but bubbly person walks into the room, being led by a guard.

"I'm well, thank you. And you?" Suddenly, I felt the need to be formal, although this was probably the last situation that called for formality.

"Oh, don't be so tense. We're going to be best friends, you know. Just think of me as a friend and things will go well." Alice smiles as she sits down.

"Well, Alice, I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me. Would you like to tell me a little about yourself or would you like to start with questions?"

"I think I would like to start with questions. I love questions. Maybe we could turn this into a game of 20 questions or something more fun." She smiles over the table at me.

"Okay, questions it is. Let's start with why you're here…" I trail off, hoping she will pick up.

"You don't know?" She looks at me innocently.

I shake my head, losing my words at feeling incompetent at the moment.

"Well," She claps her hands together, the handcuff chains rattling, "I got involved with some people I shouldn't have. With my personality, I tend to get to know a lot of people. It started off small. I would deliver 'packages' to people. Before I knew it, I was a major player in a full-scale drug ring."

I look at her for a moment, trying to picture this tiny, pretty woman being an intimidating drug dealer like all the ones I've heard about before.

"It's not like you're thinking though." She continues. "At least, it wasn't for me. I worked with high scale clientele. Though there are plenty of drug dealers like you're thinking of, you can't have those…types of people showing up on the door step of a housewife in an upscale neighborhood demanding pay…not without alerting people anyway. That's part of where I would come in. They needed someone to fit a certain part. And I just happened to be able to do it."

I nod, taking minimal notes. I was unsure of what to write honestly. I had never had a conversation with a drug dealer. And everything that I would write would be in clear view of Alice. I didn't want her to think that I thought badly of her by what I was writing in the notebook that I brought with me. According to the guard, it was bad enough that I brought a notebook to begin with. He wasn't happy with it when he was searching me and my bag.

"Tell me about your childhood." I ask, picking up my pen again.

"Tell me about your childhood." She mocks, reminding me that even though she shared about her drug career, I had yet to share anything.

"My parents are divorced, I lived with my mom. I had a relatively happy childhood when I was younger and I'm happy with how I turned out now." I smiled, trying to offer as little as possible.

"I don't remember much of my childhood." Alice takes a breath and begins to examine her nails, leading me to believe she is being less than honest at this point.

"Can you tell me about what you do remember?" I ask, trying to be nice.

"I went through the foster system from the age of 2 to the age of 16, when I was finally able to run away without being tracked down. I was quickly forgotten about by the system and I worked hard to get myself a better life. But look at how that ended up. Do you have a boyfriend?" She leans in closer to me.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I blushed, knowing more embarrassing questions were on the way if I didn't manage to shut this down.

"Don't you want a boyfriend?" She blinked at me.

"I'm not sure that's really relevant here…why don't you tell me about what made you stay in the drug selling business once you realized you were in it?" I tried to change the subject. I wasn't sure it was going to work with the way she was looking at me, as if she had a million questions just begging to get out.

"Sure, sure. I'll pretend I didn't notice that abrupt change of subject." She taps her chin. "The money though, the money you can make in the drug business compares to none for someone like me." She smiles. "You know, they never did find any of the money. Rumor is that it's still waiting on me for when I get out." She smiles.

I smile back. I may not know much about this woman, but I know I like her style.

Before I knew it, the interview time was coming to an ending. I found myself surprised at how much I had been talking about myself and how personal things had gotten here. I was sure that my professor would not approve if he knew the things that were said here. Though none of it was inappropriate for friends, it definitely wasn't appropriate for someone who is just learning.

"What are you thinking for next week?" I ask.

"How about the same time?" She giggles to herself. "And the same place?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then." I giggle myself, unable to contain it. I get up from the table as the guard opens the door for me.

"Oh, and Bella, have a good meeting tomorrow too. But, I sense that you are in over your head when it comes to your next meeting." Alice warns me, as she had been doing the whole session.

I nodded, unsure of what to say. Though her 'feelings' hadn't been wrong at all during this meeting, there was no way she could know who I was meeting tomorrow. I was certain that they did not know each other.

As I continued to my car, I thought about what was said during the meeting. I climbed in my car and headed home.

Now, I just had to make it through my interview with Edward Cullen tomorrow. And then I would have a week to reflect on what happened and how to make things better for the next time.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I love reading your reviews about the story! Please continue to let me know what you think! I can't wait to get the Edward chapter posted next, I've really enjoyed writing it! Hopefully things are getting better now that they are beginning to meet..._

 _XOXO,_

 _NewTimes_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I pull the brush through my hair for the last time. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I feel the nerves bubble up inside my stomach. I'm less nervous this time, now that I somewhat know what to expect. But, I still have a fair amount of nerves since this is still a new prison and a new inmate.

I look at the way the clothes cling to my body. I want to look professional since this is for school. But I also don't want to dress up too much, considering the fact that this is a prison. The deep blue jeans feel a little more constrictive than usual, the black top seems cut too low. But after going through my wardrobe for yesterday's meeting and todays, I know there is nothing better for me in there.

I look at my brown eyes for a moment, before walking away from the mirror in the bathroom. I move to the living room, sitting on the couch to pull on my black boots. Once my boots are securely in place, I pull out the bag I took yesterday. I check that my notebook was put into the bag last night. I had to scribble all that I could remember from the interview with Alice in my notebook since I didn't take notes during the interview. I definitely learned the lesson about that and would be taking copious amounts of notes during this interview.

After confirming that everything was in the bag, I got up from the couch and moved to the door. The walk from my door to the car was quick. The heat within my car from the warm sunny day was slightly overwhelming as it didn't happen very often. How sad to be waiting such a nice day on school work.

The drive to the prison passed quickly with my music up loud. I wish I could have rolled down the windows, since it was so nice out. But I didn't think my hair would survive such a thing and it definitely wouldn't be professional to show up all wind-blown.

I pulled into the visitor parking of the prison. There are only two other cars in the lot. I guess I don't come here normal visiting hours. I hop out of my car, grabbing my bag and slamming the door behind me. Walking up to the building feels eerie. The place almost seems empty, despite having close to a thousand people inside. I pull open the door, looking at the single man sitting at the desk.

"Can I help you?" The man asks, though he sounds like he couldn't care less why I was there.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have a meeting scheduled with an inmate here, Edward Cullen." I come to a stop in front of his desk.

"Take a seat." He flips a page in the magazine in front of him.

I look around the room at the chair options, which are all less than pleasing. I take a seat close to the desk.

The man looks up at me and sighs. He closes the magazine and pushes a few buttons on his radio.

"Move Cullen, 087896, to the meeting room, he has a visitor." He holds the radio to his mouth as he speaks.

"Get up. Follow me." He demands, looking at me.

I hop out of my chair and follow him to the gate behind the desk. The gate makes a buzzing sound and the door opens.

I step through the gate and a woman guard steps in front of me.

"Bag on the table," She points to a table to the right, "You'll be walking through the metal detector."

I set my bag on the table and step up to the metal detector.

"Whenever you're ready, step through." She motions to the metal detector. I step through quickly, hoping I don't somehow set it off.

"Here's your bag. I'll be taking you to the meeting room." She holds my bag out to me. I reach out and grab my bag.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

I follow her through another gate and we walk down a long hallway. She opens a door on the left side of the hallway.

"He should be here shortly." She waits for me to walk in the room and closes the door behind me.

I look around the room. It feels like an interview room from the TV shows I've seen. There's a table in the middle of the room, with chairs on both sides of it. I pick the side of the table closest to me and take a seat. I open my bag and pull out my notebook and pen. I open my notebook to the page where I had written down questions for Edward.

The door opens as I'm reviewing the questions. I turn and look at the door. A tall man with unruly hair walks into the room with his hands cuffed in front of him. I can't help but look over him. His hair is copper and it looks as though he's been running his hands through it. His eyes are brown, almost gold, looking back at me. His lips curl into a smile as he looks back at me. The prison clothes do nothing to hide how strong his body appears to be.

"Hello, Bella." His voice is warm and inviting as he sits down in front of me.

"Hi." I manage to squeak out.

"Can we do something about these?" He holds the cuffs up to the guard.

"Yeah, right." The guard scoffs.

"Please." I look at the guard, offering a small smile.

"You sure?" The guard looks at me as if I'm crazy. I nod.

The guard moves toward Edward and unlocks the cuffs.

"Thank you." Edward looks at me as the guard walks out of the door.

"I'll be right outside." The guard says to me before shooting a pointed look at Edward.

"So, let's get started…" Edward smiles as soon as the door is closed.

"Well I would like to start by you telling me anything you think I need to know. Then I'll have some questions for you. And then I think we will be done." I open to a new page in my notebook. "I hope you don't mind me taking some notes."

"I think I've told you a great amount during my letter to you. Let me see if I have anything else to add." He pauses, looking at the wall behind me. "I was taken from my birth parents when I was seven, which I mentioned. But, did I tell you why?" He focuses back on me.

I shake my head, remembering that was one of the first questions written in my notebook.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry I haven't been_ _updating. I broke my hand and typing in the cast is quite horrible. I hope to have the cast off and be back to regular updating soon!_

 _As normal, a huge thank you to everyone reading! Be sure to leave thoughts, comments, questions for me. I love hearing from you awesome readers!_

 _XOXO_

 _NewTimes_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I flip through the pages of my notebook, barely looking at the words written on the pages. I can't get the interview with Edward out of my head. I can't get Edward out of my head. The way he looked at me. The way he spoke. The way he carried himself. I can't get over the way he looked, he was probably the hottest guy that I had ever seen.

I shook myself away from my thoughts. I can't think like this about him, it could throw off everything I'm working for if I'm attracted to the person I'm supposed to be psychoanalyzing. How could I even consider him anyway, we come from very different lives. We have very different futures. I need to remember that.

I close the notebook and sigh. I pick up the remote and turn on the TV. I'm supposed to be writing a report on what I learned on my first visit with the inmates I'm working with this semester. My professor wants to make sure I'm on the right track with them, but I can't bring myself to get started. I flip through the channels until something catches my eye. I turn the volume down on Criminal Minds, now playing on the TV. I want to leave it on for background noise and see if that helps me get started.

 _This week, I met with both Alice Whitlock and Edward Cullen._

I get the first sentence typed into a Word document on my computer. Surely having the beginning will help me. My mind flashes back to the time I spent talking with Edward.

"Let me start at the beginning. My biological father never wanted to have children. So, when my mother got pregnant, he gave her the ultimatum." Edward frowns.

"The ultimatum?" I ask, unsure of what that could mean.

"My biological father told her that she either got rid of the baby, got rid of me, or he would leave." Edward sighs. "She wanted a baby more than she wanted anything. Or, so she says. So, she decided to keep me and hope that he would come around once the time got nearer for me to be born. Clearly, he meant what he said, because when it was time for me to be born, he was nowhere to be found."

"I'm so sorry…" I trial off, unsure of anything I could say that could possibly make this story any better.

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago. Anyway, with my father gone, it was just my biological mother left to take care of me. She was never fit to be a parent though, honestly. She developed this thing." He pauses for a moment.

"This thing?" I can't help the question slipping out of my mouth.

"Munchausen by proxy, they call it. Have you heard of it?"

I nod, we covered it in my psych classes before, but I didn't know anyone that had actually gone through something like that.

"Then you're familiar with the way she would take me to doctors all over the place, begging them to help her baby." He sneers at the last two words. "The way she would make me sick, just to get some attention."

"Oh, Edward." I am at a loss for words.

"The year I was taken from my biological mother, I was taken to the hospital 25 times and admitted to the hospital on eight of those occasions. I was taken to a pediatrician's office sixty times and given 143 prescriptions from those visits. My biological mother would make calls to the pediatrician's office nearly daily. Something always had to be wrong with me. And when one doctor started to get suspicious, she would move onto another doctor." Edward is looking at the table by the time he is finished telling me this part of his story.

"She wasn't fit to take care of you." I muttered.

He shakes his head. "She wasn't."

I pull myself from the memory. I can't control the anger that I feel towards his mom. I know it might be unfounded because, after all, she was sick herself. But, all the things that she put him through. I can't even imagine how differently his life might have turned out had he had caring parents from the very beginning.

I look at the single sentence written on the computer screen. I've wasted all the time I was supposed to be working on this report. I have to be at work in less than an hour.

I stand up from the couch and move towards my bedroom. I pull my work outfit from the closet and lay it out on my bed. As I get ready for work, I spend my time thinking about if Mike will be at work with me today. He's been particularly overwhelming lately. Though, I guess that's just his way.

I climb into my old truck, slightly amazed that she still runs after all this time as I start her up. The drive to work is filled with the loudness of my truck, but my thoughts couldn't be farther from that. My thoughts are back on my interview with Edward.

"Do I ever get to learn anything about you?" Edward looks up from the table and meets my eyes.

I nod. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. But, I guess we could start with your family life." Edward offers a crooked smile that makes me melt inside.

"My parents divorced when I was young. The typical story, they both loved me very much but they couldn't be together anymore. My dad never moved on. But my mom got remarried. I lived with my mom most of my life, but I moved in with my dad when she got remarried. I had a pretty happy, normal childhood." I grimace, I never thought I would be so sad to tell someone that I have lived a life without struggles.

"Don't make that face. You deserved a happy childhood." Edward's smile grows.

I can't help but smile back.

When I finally come back to real life, I find myself parking my truck outside of the sports store where I work. I sit in the truck for a moment, trying to clear my mind.

I gather myself and step out of the truck. I walk into the store, noting that Mike is currently working behind the counter. I can't help the feeling in my stomach, the way it drops when I see him. I don't want to feel this way about my friend, but he wants to take things a step too far.

I walk to the back room, grabbing my time sheet and clocking in.

"Bella." Mike sneaks up behind me.

I turn, my hand moving to my chest, resting over my racing heart.

"Holy shit, you scared me." I murmur.

"I must have, you never cuss." Mike looks at me, concerned.

"Can I help you with something?" I try to move on as fast as possible, not wanting to discuss my sudden need for cussing when someone scares the life out of me.

"I was thinking we could grab dinner tonight when you get off work." Mike smiles at me, I can see the hope in his eyes.

"Tonight just isn't a good night for me, I'm sorry." I've always been nice about turning him down, but I was starting to wonder if he would ever get the hint.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Another time." He decides before turning around and walking out of the back room.

I take a moment to let him get to another part of the store before I follow him out. I walk to the counter, where I am normally stationed and put my bag down behind it.

"Can you help me, please?" I look up at the man on the other side of the counter who is starting at me intently.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" I offer my best customer service smile.

"I'm looking for a…tent." His eyes go wide.

"Okay, I'd be happy to direct you to someone who can help you with that." I run my hand down the cord to my radio, ready to ask someone else to take this on.

"I'd really prefer to have you help me, Bella." He said, looking at my hand on the radio.

"Oh, okay." I am beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, but this isn't the first time a customer has refused to get help from someone else.

I walk around from behind the counter. I find myself face to chest with the stranger. He is quite tall and extremely built. I don't think that I have ever seen someone as big as he is. I look up at his face, he's smirking at me, probably assuming I'm checking him out. I find myself slightly more intimidated that I was before.

"What kind of tent are you looking for?" I ask, look at his golden eyes. There's something familiar about them, but I'm sure I've never seen this man before.

"One to sleep in." His eyes go wide again.

I can feel the tension coming off of him, but I decide to let it go.

"Follow me, I'll show you what we have in stock." I smile.

I turn away from him, walking down the aisle.

"These are the tents we have in stock. There's ones that range from one person to eight people." I point to different tents as I speak.

"I like this one." He points to an average four-person tent, though I can't imagine three other people fitting in there with him.

"That's a great choice. Is there anything else that I can help you with today?" I ask, reading to walk away.

"Okay, I have a confession to make." He looks at the floor, reminding me of a guilty child.

"Umm…I could get someone else." I offer quickly, not ready to see where this takes.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He says quickly.

"Cullen…" I trail off.

"As in Edward Cullen's brother." He looks from the floor to my face, probably watching for a reaction.

I honestly don't know what to think. I have no clue how he knows who I am or where I work. I start to back away. This shouldn't be happening. Is he here to hurt me? Did Edward send him for some reason? My mind races with a million questions.

"Please stop thinking whatever you're thinking, I can see it written all over your face. I'm not here for the reason you think." He holds his hands up in a surrendering type of way.

"Why are you here?" I frown.

"Edward told me about you. And I know it's…socially wrong for me to show up like this. But I really wanted to talk to the girl who my brother is so smitten with. I just had to see her for myself. My brother has never been this way about anyone before." He smiles at me, a wide smile showing off his dimples.

"Smitten with me? I think you have the wrong girl." I laugh.

"Look, let me take you out to eat when you get off, I'd like to talk to you more." He offers.

"Sure." I nod, suddenly feeling like I'm crazy.

He leaves quickly after getting my information and confirming the time for our dinner plans. The rest of my shift pass quickly, but I spend the entire time wondering what on Earth made me accept his offer for dinner. I barely know him and I barely know Edward. There's a million reasons this could go wrong. This shouldn't be happening. I go through the motions of packing up and clocking out while thinking about how much trouble this could be asking for. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Mike shows up in front of me.

"Really? That dumb hulk is your type, but I'm not?" Mike stares me down.

"What?" I try to slide past him to get out of the back room.

"I saw you talking to him. I heard you accept his offer for dinner, right after you told me that tonight isn't a good time." He puts his arms on either side of the door, keeping me trapped in the back room.

"Mike, it's really not like that. He's the brother of a…friend. He just wants to talk." I fold my arms across my chest, starting to get annoyed that he won't let me out.

"Just wants to talk." He scoffs. "Men like that never want to talk."

"Please move out of my way." I ask nicely, not wanting to be a part of this conversation. "I'm late."

"This conversation isn't over." He warns as he steps out of the doorway.

Little does he know, that's the least of my concerns at the moment. I walk out to my truck, looking around the parking lot. It's deserted this time of evening. I climb into my truck and drive to the restaurant where I'm meeting Emmett Cullen.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you so much for your well wishes about my hand! Thankfully, it is healing, but it's not at the point we want yet. However, I have figured out how to type. So_ _hopefully, we are looking at more regular updates!_

 _Thank you guys so much for being awesome readers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Continue to let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! I absolutely love hearing from you guys!_

 _It might be a little unorthodox to ask here. But, I'm looking for a beta for my story. I am hoping to find someone who is good with grammar, spelling, and finding holes in the plot. If you're interested, send me a PM and we will see if we can figure something out!_

 _XOXO_

 _NewTimes_


End file.
